lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Spongebob-Battle for Bikini Bottom
Lego Spongebob-Batte for Bikinni Bottom Chapter 1-Plankton's Plan Level 1-Plankton's Lab Playable-Plankton,Karren Playable Screen 2-Spongebob,Patrick Unlockable-Spongebot,Jellyfish,Purple Jellyfish,Plankbot Boss(es) 1-Spongebot (MEGA)(5 Metal Hearts) Boss(es) 2-5X Plankbots,Plankton (6 Hearts) Minikit-Spongebob's Home Level 2-Back Krabs-Down Krabs Playable-Spongebob (Work),Patrick,Squidward (Work) Unlockable-Plankbot (Heavy Weafon),Plankbot (Rocket Launcher),Plankbot (Dynamite),Plankbot (General) Boss(es)-Plankbot (General)(3 Metal Hearts) Minikit-The Krusty Krab Level 3-Fixing The Krusty Krab Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Krabbybot,Plankton (Armour) Boss(es)-Plankton (Armour)(6 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Krusty Krabb (Rubble) Levrl 4-Sandy To The Rescue Idea:this Mission would be like the space battle in LEGO SW3 But it will be a Land Battle from sandy's Treedome to The Chumbucket Prisson.You Would have an red X Landing Pad yust like in LEGO SW3.The Landing Pads will be at Sandy's Treedome and The Top Of Chumbucket. Playable-Sandy (Space Suit) Playable Vehicle-Sandy's Helicopter Playable Screen 2-Spongebob,Patrick,Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Plankbot Tank,Plankbot Helicopter,Plankbot Mech Boss(es)-4 Plankbot Helicopters,2 Plankbot Tanks Wave 2-Plankbot Mech (5 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Plankbot Tank Level 5-The Downfall of Mr.Krabbs Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit),Sandy (Treedome),Patrick,Squidward Unlockable-Mr.Krabs (Hypnotized),Plankbot (Jetpack) Boss(es)-Mr.Krabs (Hypnotized)(6 Hearts) Minikit-Plankbot Helicopter Level 6-Sandy's Secret Lab Playable-Spongebob (Treedome),Patrick (Treedome),Sandy (Treedome) Unlockable-Squirellbot (Plankton Controlled),Squirelltron (Plankton Controlled),Squirell Tank (Plankton Controlled) Boss(es)-Squirell Tank (Plankton Controlled) (5 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Lab Materrials Chapter 2-The Day Of The Doom Level 1-Escaping to The Mermalair Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mermaidman,Barnicleboy Unlockable-Plankdrone,planktron,plankprobe,Spongecollosuss (Plankton Controlled) Boss(es)-Spongecollosuss (Plankton Controlled)(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-The Mermalair Level 2-Escaping The Mermalair Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mermaidman,Barnicleboy Unlockable-Spongecollosus (2nd Form(Plankton Controlled)),Spongetron Boss(es)-Spongecollosus (2nd Form(Plankton Controlled))(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Spongecollosus Level 3-Plankton's Takeover Idea-Same as Sandy to the Rescue But Different.The Mission is to Get to Spongebob's Home.The Chalenge is you have to solve puzzles and get out of the city. Playable Vehicle-Sandy's Helicopter,Fish Car (krabby Guns) Unlockable-Plankscooters,planktrooper,Police Fish,Police Fish General,Police Fish Car Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 1)(4 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Mini Bikinni Bottom Level 4-Mr.Krab Filles Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit) Joining Characters-Mr.Krabbs Unlockable-Filebot Boss(es)-Plankton (3 Hearts) Minikit-Giant File Level 5-Dead End Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Dead end Fish,Stop Fish,Plankbot 9000 Boss(es)-Plankbot 9000 (5 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Dead end Wall Level 6-Cave Dwellers Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Cave Dweller,Cave Dweller King,Cave Dweller (Plankton Controlled) Boss(es)-Cave Dweller King (8 Hearts) Minikit-Cave Dweller's Crystal Chapter 3-The Final Phase Level 1-Skychase Battle Idea-Same as the other 2 levels yust it is in the sky. Playable Vehicles-Sandy's Helicopter Playable-Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy (Space Suit),Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Plankbot (Flying Abillity),Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 1 (Fly Abillity)) Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 1 (Fly Abillity))(6 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Flower Cloud Level 2-Battle or Be Eliminated Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit) Playable Vehicle-Squirell Mech Joining-Patrick (Prissoner),Mr.Krabs (Prissoner) Unlockable-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 2) Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 2)(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Squirell Mech Level 3-Plankbot Ambush Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit),Patrick,Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Plankbot Eliminator Boss(es)-Plankbot Eliminator (5 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Plankbot Eliminator Level 4-Chum Bucket Battle Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit),Patrick,Mr.Krabs Unlockable-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.1) Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.1)(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Fish Statue Level 5-Super Heroes Away Playable-Mermaidman,Barnicleboy Unlockable-Man Ray,Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.2) Boss(es)-Man Ray (5 Hearts),Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.2)(8 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Man Ray Statue Level 6-The Final Phase Playable-Spongebob,Sandy (Space Suit),Patrick,Mr.Krabs,Mermaidman,Barnicleboy Unlockable-Plankton (Mega Armour Final Phase) Boss(es)-Plankton (Mega Armour Final Phase)(12 Metal Hearts),Karen (3 Metal Hearts) Minikit-Mega Armour Levels: Chapter 1-Plankton's Plan Plankton's Lab Back Krabs-Down Krabs Fixing The Krusty Krab Sandy to The Rescue The Downfall of Mr.Krabs Sandy's Lab Chapter 2-The Day of The Doom Escaping to The Mermalair Escaping The Mermalair Plankton's Takeover Mr.Krab Filles Dead End Cave Dwellers Chapter 3-The Final Phase Skychase Battle Battle or Be Eliminated Plankbot Ambush Chum Bucket Battle Super Heroes Away The Final Phase Extras: Characters-45 Vehicles-22 Minikits-Golden Krabby Pattys-180 Gold Bricks-114 Jellyfishes-18 True Frycook-18 Characters: 1.Plankton 2.Karen 3.Spongebob 4.Patrick 5.Spongebob (Work) 6.Squidward (Work) 7.Mr.Krabs 8.Sandy (Space Suit) 9.Sandy (Treedome) 10.Squidward 11.Spongebob (Treedome) 12.Patrick (Treedome) 13.Mermaidman 14.Barnicleboy 15.Patrick (Prissoner) 16.Mr.Krabs (Prissoner) 17.Spongebot-25.000 studs 18.Jellyfish-25.000 studs 19.Purple Jellyfish-25.000 studs 20.Plankbot-25.000 studs 21.Plankbot (Heavy Weafon)-125.000 studs 22.Plankbot (Rocket Launcher)-125.000 studs 23.Plankbot (Dynamite)-25.000 studs 24.Plankbot (General)-125.000 studs 25.Krabbybot-25.000 studs 26.Plankton (Armour)-125.000 studs 27.Mr.Krabs (Hypnotized)-25.000 STUDS 28.Plankbot (Jetpack)-25.000 studs 29.Squirellbot (Plankton Controlled)-25.000 studs 30.Squirelltron (Plankton Controlled)-125.000 studs 31.Plankdrone-25.000 studs 32.Planktron-125.000 studs 33.Plankprobe-25.000 studs 34.Spongetron-125.000 studs 35.Police Fish-125.000 studs 36.Police Fish General-125.000 studs 37.File bot-25.000 studs 38.Dead End Fish-25.000 studs 39.Stop Fish-25.000 studs 40.Plankbot (Flying Abillity)-125.000 studs 41.Plankbot Eliminator-500.000 studs 42.Man Ray-125.000 studs 43.Spongebob (Metal Armour)-Gotta have all the Minikits 44.Spongebob (Cyborg)-Gotta Have All True Frycooks 45.Plankton (Plankatron)-Gotta Complete The Game 100% Vehicles: 1.Sandy's Helicopter 2.Fish Car (Krabby Guns) 3.Squirell Mech 4.Plankbot Tank-125.000 studs 5.Plankbot Helicopter-25.000 studs 6.Plankbt Mech-125.000 studs 7.Squirell Tank (Plankton Controlled)-125.000 studs 8.Spongecollosus (Plankton Controlled)-500.000 STUDS 9.Spongecollosus (2nd Form(Plankton Controlled))-1000.000 studs 10.spongetron-125.000 studs 11.Plank Scooter-25.000 studs 12.Plank Trooper-25.000 studs 13.Police Fish Car-125.000 studs 14.Plankbot 9000-500.000 studs 15.Cave Dweller-25.000 studs 16.Cave Dweller King-125.000 studs 17.Cave Dweller (Plankton Controlled)-125.000 studs 18.Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 1 (Fly Abillity))-500.000 studs 19.Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 2)-1000.000 studs 20.Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.1)-1125.000 studs 21.Plankton (Mega Armour Phase 3.2)-1500.000 studs 22.Plankton (Mega Armour Final Phase)-2000.000 stu It will Be Open World like LB2 And LOTR. Red Bricks: 1.Super Speed-50.000 studs 2.Jellyfish Finder-125.000 studs 3.Rocket Guns-50.000 studs 4.Faster Jetpacks-250.000 studs 5.Score 2x-500.000 studs 6.Score 4x-2000.000 studs 7.Score 6x-6000.000 studs 8.Score 8x-10.000.000 studs 9.Score 10x-50.000.000 studs 10.Super Jump-125.000 studs 11.Disquises-25.000 STUDS 12.Red Brick Detector-125.000 studs 13.Invincibility-500.000 studs 14.Regenarate Hearts-125.000 studs 15.Metal Hearts-500.000 studs 16.Gold Brick Detector-50.000 studs 17.Krabby Gun-125.000 studs 18.Dance-50.000 studs 19.Fast Fly-125.000 studs 20.Minikit Detector-500.000 studs DLC Packs: DLC Pack 1-5.99$-Friends 1.Larry The Lobster 2.Pearl 3.Doodlebob 4.Mama.Krabs 5.Bus Driver DLC Pack 2-5.99$-Enemys/Other 6.The Flying Dutchman 7.Spongebob (Pirate) 8.The Dirty Bubble 9.King Neptune 10.Spongebob (Superhero) Category:Articles Without Images Category:Video Games